The present invention relates to a table having a tabletop advertising system that employs a replaceable advertising element, wherein the tabletop is configurable so as to allow the advertising element to be easily accessed, maintained and/or replaced.
Tabletop advertising systems are well known in the prior art and are used to advertise many types of products and services. Conventional tabletop advertising systems employ a supporting member and a tabletop having a transparent or semi-transparent top surface, wherein the top surface is placed over and mounted to the supporting member and wherein an advertising element is placed between the tabletop and the transparent top surface so that the advertising element is visible to anyone in view of the tabletop. Although these tabletop advertising systems allow the advertising element to be replaced and/or modified, these systems are flawed in that tools and a large amount of effort are needed to perform this task. For example, one design requires that the top surface be removed from the tabletop in order to access the advertising element. Consequently, to do this the tabletop must be removed from the supporting member requiring a great deal of effort and the use of tools. Another design requires that the side of the tabletop be removed so as to access the advertising element via the side of the tabletop. This also requires tools and a great deal of effort. Therefore, a need remains for a tabletop advertising system which employs a tabletop having a transparent top surface and a replaceable advertising element, wherein the advertising element can be accessed, removed and/or replaced without tools and without a great deal of effort.
It is therefore the primary objective of the present invention to provide a tabletop advertising system which employs a tabletop having a transparent top surface and a replaceable advertising element, wherein the advertising element can be accessed, removed and/or replaced without a great deal of effort.
In accordance with the present invention, the foregoing objects and advantages are readily attained.
A tabletop advertising system is provided having a tabletop defining an internal cavity for holding an advertising element, said tabletop being configurable between a first position wherein said tabletop is arranged for use as a table with said advertising element in a visible location, and a second position for accessing said advertising element.
Other objects and advantages will appear hereinbelow.